tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Revenge of the Triceratons
Revenge of the Triceratons '''is the 11th episode of Season 4 and the 89th overall. '''Brains vs... Brains? Official Description Donatello is feeling inferior to Fugitoid, but his intellect is put to the test when the Triceratons attack. Plot While Casey, Leo, Raph, and Mikey enjoy pizza and television on the recreation deck, the Fugitoid and Donnie are working on improving the Ulixes' capabilities, especially the engines, though Donnie is feeling like he is inexperienced compared to Prof. Honeycutt. However, it is not long before an alarm sounds, and as everyone arrives on the bridge, they find, to their horror, that they've been tracked down by the Triceraton Armada as the Ulixes is surrounded by Triceraton carriers. Mozar, who has been demoted back to Captain after allowing the Turtles to escape with the first piece of the Heart of Darkness from the Triceraton flagship previously, demands they surrender and hand over the pieces of the Black Hole Generator that they possess. When the Turtles refuse, Mozar, who is growing furious over losing patience, sends Raptors to attack the Ulixes. As the Turtles attempt to escape, Mozar sends planet-killer Meteor Missiles after them. Though the Turtles evade all three, they destroy a nearby moon, forcing the Turtles to turn back into the crosshairs of the Raptors as they avoid the debris. Before they can make their escape, the Raptors manage to damage the Ulixes' warp engines. Losing his patience further, Mozar orders the launch of the Rock Rocket carrying the Skeevix Virus to take down the Ulixes, despite hesitation from his underlings at how the weapon is illegal in over 2,000 systems. After the Rock Rocket impacts the Ulixes, debris from the impact decapitates the Fugitoid, to April and Donnie's horror. As Casey investigates the Rock Rocket, he releases the Skeevix Virus, which is nothing more than a living pile of alien larvae that skitters away, forcing April, Casey, and MIkey to go after it. After losing it when tracking it to the armory, they go to check the rec room, not noticing that the Skeevix Virus larvae have cocooned themselves to the ceiling and are evolving into their true forms. Meanwhile, the Ulixes retreats into a nearby nebula, where they soon lose the Raptors by activating the ship's cloak. However, becoming increasingly agitated, Mozar has the Raptors perform bombing runs to try and lure the Ulixes out. On board the Ulixes, Donnie attempts to restart the Fugitoid's severed head to help guide him with rebuilding him, while April, Mikey, and Casey finally run into the fully evolved Skeevix, who have begun to sabotage the Ulixes' systems from the inside out. Despite their best efforts, the Skeevix Virus manage to disable the ship's power core, leaving it in complete darkness, and the Fugitoid's severed head shuts down when Donnie needed his help the most. However, the Skeevix are soon eradicated, but the damage is done as they only have a little bit of cloaking time left before they have to de-cloak and are discovered by the prowling Raptors. Refusing to give up, and encouraged by his brothers, Donnie attempts to rebuild the Fugitoid anyway, while the others are forced to once again try and escape the Raptors when the cloak finally fails. Furious over the Skeevix Virus being defeated, Mozar orders the Raptor pilots pursuing the Ulixes to board the ship and get the Heart of Darkness pieces back, then annihilate it. Obeying his orders, the pilots eject from their fighters, and use the flight packs they are equipped with to board the Ulixes, blasting the Rock Rocket away so they can enter the ship. Once onboard, the lead pilot orders the other two to get the Black Hole Generator pieces from the armory while he deals with the Turtles. Just as the team are overpowered, Donnie arrives with a fully rebuilt and operational Fugitoid, who quickly overpowers the Raptor pilot, but the other two successfully escape back to Mozar's carrier with the first two pieces of the Heart of Darkness. With no other option left, the Turtles escape before the Raptors can pursue them. On board his carrier, Mozar lets the Ulixes go as he still won since he has the first two pieces of the Black Hole Generator again. On the Ulixes, Donnie blames himself for the Triceratons getting the Black Hole Generator pieces back, putting Earth in danger again, but his brothers and the Fugitoid assure him that they will get the pieces back, and they still can get the last piece to slow the Triceratons down. With that, they prepare to resume the hunt for the last piece as Casey offers a final encouraging speech ending with his cry of "Goongala!" Debuts Skeevix Virus Trivia Quotes Gallery JoJo.png Videos Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that aired in 2016 Category:The Show Category:Donnie Themed Episode